


Your Mouth On Mine

by Lumos5000



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wants some peace and quiet to go over his script, so he heads over to the old TARDIS set. But things don't quite go as he had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mouth On Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thing that Happened on My Dashboard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20653) by Lumos5000. 



> I am still scratching my head as to what part of my brain this ficlet came from. It wasn't a prompt, more of what did my dashboard put together and I just happened to decide to write a fic about it.

“I am going to punch you in the mouth with my own mouth softly. Because I like you.” says a voice from the shadows of the set and Matt whips around looking frantically for the source. 

“What?” his brain tries to work out what he has just heard but it’s having trouble understanding, like an engine that won’t fire properly. He had to come to the old TARDIS during a break in filming because it gave him a chance to go through some of his lines in peace. Now he’s not so sure that he will get that opportunity, let alone be able to think straight for the rest of the day because that voice had been low, practically purring the words at him. It had been a voice of pure sex. 

While he is deciding whether or not to run off set, a figure emerges from the shadows, the untamed wild hair giving her identity away in seconds. Matt relaxes against the console for a moment, “Kingston it’s just you…” he chuckles but she doesn’t reply.

Instead she swiftly covers the distance between them, smashing her lips against his, body molding perfectly to his flailing shape. As Alex moans into his mouth, he can’t help but wonder what has brought this on. 

They come up for air for a brief second, Matt blushes, gasping like a fish out of water, “That was you?”

Alex chuckles, “Of course Sweetie. And that kiss will be the only soft thing about this time.” she pulls out a pair of handcuffs from River’s costume, smiling triumphantly. 

Matt gulps, his brain trying to register what is about to happen, “Oh you bad, bad girl.” he teases before seeking out her lips. Whatever made Alex decide to do this, he’s not going to fight it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I still don't understand...


End file.
